


This is Garnet

by Bloodyshadow1



Series: Past and Future [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Pearlnet Bomb, Pre-Canon, pearl is a dork, rose is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4716749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodyshadow1/pseuds/Bloodyshadow1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Pearlnet Bomb day 3 Introductions.  Rose wants Garnet and Pearl to go out on a recon mission, or more accurately Ruby, Sapphire and Pearl, Garnet comes as a surprise to pretty much everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Garnet

**Author's Note:**

> For Pearlnet Bomb day 3 Introductions. It’s kind of part 1 for Past and Future which is what this is called on Fanfiction and Archives of our own, they reference each other but I don’t think it’s necessary to read either to enjoy the other. Just a warning, I know some people have this headcanon about Rose being evil or something, I do not. I do have it wrapped in my head that she is a complete and total dork, kind of like Steven, so I tried to get that across here, not sure if I succeed, but you can always tell me what you think.

Garnet could still remember the first time she had met Pearl, or when the pearl had met her. The fusion looked back on it with amusement while the pearl looked back at their first days together with embarrassment. It had been during the early years of the war, during a time they could look back on with fondness rather than dread. Garnet had actually been aware of Pearl for quite some time actually, at least her parts had. 

Ruby and Sapphire had been part of Rose’s original migration to earth along with Pearl. Ruby was an acquaintance more than a friend, but Sapphire had counted the former servant caste gem as a friend. Most of Rose’s other companions who were gems of status and strength who had decided to leave Homeworld’s harsh laws under the Diamond’s rule. Even Ruby had been something of a marvel on Homeworld due to her fighting prowess and toughness being far beyond her size or norm for her race. Sapphire and Pearl though of them were different, sort of outcasts amongst Rose’s champions, Pearl being a defective servant enamored with a goddess far beyond her reach while Sapphire was a mutant seer discarded by her caste. 

The two of them found comfort and comradery on the strange new world when it couldn’t be found anywhere else. Rose was as always full of love and respect even for the lowest gem, but she was always so busy with their new planet; building temples and the like for their species to be housed in or meeting with the native race of people so they didn’t disturb the natural order of the planet more than they already have. And while many of the others in Rose’s companions treated the two of them with a distant respect there were a few among them who left Homeworld to escape the Diamond’s rule, not because they thought the Diamonds were wrong. They treated the lower caste gems like Pearl and the ‘freaks’ like Sapphire as if they were inferior, servants at best and disposable tools at worst. It was Pearl who first told Sapphire to talk to Ruby which led to the two of them falling in love. Just as it was Sapphire who convinced Pearl to speak up when they designed the new earth temples, which led to Pearl becoming Rose’s right hand. 

Their lives started to move forward, faster and faster as they traveled around the Earth establishing temples and engaging with the locals. Sapphire and Pearl still communicated with wailing stones, but it would be years, decades even before the two friends would see each other again. In fact it would be after Garnet had been born in fact, after the war had started. 

The early stages of the war with Homeworld were quite, so different from the savage carnage that would rage in a few years. It had started with a declaration from the Diamonds, ‘We are going to bring the uncontrolled planet known as Earth under gem rule, do not resist and you may remain as you are, resist and you will all be shattered.’ It was an ‘offer’ that Rose decided to accept, they had left Homeworld after all to escape the threat of being shattered there was no point in starting a war, at least that’s what they thought until they found the Kindergarten. 

When Rose saw what the Diamond’s were doing to the earth, using it to create weapons out of their own kind, she begged them to stop. When the rulers of Homeworld refused to stop using the earth as a pile of untapped resources Rose declared war upon them. She gave everyone who arrived on earth with her years ago the chance to return to Homeworld of course, some did, but most didn’t. For almost a hundred human years the war has raged, gems have been killed on both sides and the conflict has been more or less of a stalemate. 

Today, Rose had called in two of her most trusted generals, Ruby and Sapphire to perform a special mission for her. It had been years since she had seen them, they were part of the original emigration from Homeworld and two of her dearest friends. It wasn’t that important of a mission but Rose just wanted to see the two of them again, and she knew Pearl who she would be sending with the two of them missed them as well, especially Sapphire. She received a rather strange communication from them at the Geode, saying “I will be coming to the beach temple by warp pad soon for the mission.” The ‘I’ worried her, but Rose shrugged and left it alone, she hoped that Ruby and Sapphire didn’t have a fight, they were so cute together it would be horrible if they split up. Regardless Rose messaged Pearl by wailing stone to ask her to come to her room for a mission. 

“Hello Rose,” a voice rang out into the command center, it was powerful and smooth, but unfamiliar making Rose jump. There were few gems at the beach temple since it was still being finished, but even if it wasn’t Rose did not know the gem that walked into her temple. Stumbling back and drawing her shield, “Who are you,” the rebel leader. Drawing her sword much smoother Rose pointed it at the stranger, “and what are you doing in my temple?” Rose knew ever gem that was a member of her rebels and the stranger was not one of them, she did seem familiar though. She was a tall gem, almost as tall as Rose herself with her hair and wearing a form of shaded lenses to cover her eyes. Rose could feel the strength emanating within her and lowered her sword since it didn’t feel like an aggressive power. Her gem wasn’t showing so Rose couldn’t tell what she was, but in all her years she had never seen a gem that felt like this. 

“I am here because I was asked to come Rose,” the strange gem said with a smile. It wasn’t the cruel sneer of a Homeworld gem though, it was warm and sincere, like a friend would give. 

Tilting her head slightly in confusion could only muster a, “Wha?” 

“As for who I am,” the stranger continued as if the powerful leader of the earth rebels wasn’t staring at her like a confused dog, “I am Garnet. Or maybe it’s clearer to say …” she said taking off her shades to reveal all three of her eyes and placing her hands palms up on the war room table, “we are Garnet,” she said showing off Ruby and Sapphire’s gems on her palms. 

For a moment Rose could only stare, but then she threw her hands up in excitement and her eyes turned into stars, a sure sign that she was excited. Before Garnet could say anything Rose bounded over the large table and tackled the fusion in a hug, “this is amazing, I’m so happy for you, you two… all of you,” Rose said not sure of what pronoun to use. “When did this happen? Did the two of you have to fight something on your way here? Why are you still fused? I mean I’m happy for you all, but was it just to scare me,” Rose asked excitedly. 

Fusion was a rare thing even among the rebels, Homeworld had all but outlawed the ancient act of love unique to gem kind. Through their propaganda they claimed it was on something the weak and perverse indulge in to get stronger and fulfill dirty urges that should have been erased from the gem psyche. It wasn’t though, fusion was a beautiful act, yes it made two gems stronger than they were separately, but that was like talking about a single color in a beautiful painting instead of looking at each line and shade and stroke. Fusion was, is an act of love, one Rose encouraged her troops to partake, even if she wasn’t really one to feel love. 

“We formed Garnet about a year ago, the Geodes seen a lot of heavy fighting since the war stared and while we were on the battlefield we were in trouble. We were probably going to lose so we decided we wanted to die together if we could since nothing was working, no one was close enough to help, and we didn’t have time to dance to fuse as a last resort. So we just held each other waiting for the end and our bodies just started to glow without trying and we became, well me,” Garnet said excitedly. “I don’t know why it happened, but I feel so right being me, it’s not just that I feel more powerful either,” she tried to explain. “Ruby and Sapphire spent days together holding hands, kissing, other things,” Garnet said blushing, “but even though all of it felt wonderful, it didn’t feel as… full as being Garnet did. So Ruby and Sapphire decided that they wanted to be me, forever if they could,” Garnet said quietly. 

Rose could tell that there was more to the story, but given how uncomfortable Garnet looked now that her secret was out she decided not to pry. Instead she just pulled the fusion into another hug, “congratulations you two, three,” Rose was confused with numbers and stuff too, “I can already tell Garnet, you’re going to be something great. Oh I was going to send the two of you on a mission with Pearl,” and then their leader broke out into a grin. “Let’s not tell her who you are and see if she figures it out,” she said excitedly. 

“Rose it’s ideas like that that made me join your rebellion in the first place,” Garnet asked with a matching grin, Sapphire loved messing with Pearl, even after all these years. 

“Okay, you stand over here Rose said moving Garnet over to where she came in, “ and I’ll be over here,” Rose said climbing over the table even though she could easily walked around, but Ruby and Sapphire had long since stopped questioning their leader’s peculiarities. 

Lo and behold Pearl strolled into the war room, two swords strapped to her waist and one tied to her back, ready for any mission her leader/object of respect, love, and lust, had for her. “Greetings my lady, I am ready for whatever you require of me,” she said with a graceful bow not noticing Rose wasn’t the only one in the room. It was only when she rose (pun intentional) Pearl noticed there was another gem in the room and when she did she could only stare at Garnet. 

“Pearl,” Rose said walking over to Garnet, she was doing a terrible job disguising her attempt to have fun at Pearl’s expense. “This is Garnet,” she said while giggling between words, and Garnet wondered how she ever became the leader of a rebellion. “The two of you are going to go on a mission together. I hope you’ll be great friends,” Rose said barely being able to stop herself from doubling over. 

“A pleasure, Pearl was it,” Garnet said keeping her face blank even though she thought it was funny, not as funny as Rose did apparently but still funny. She extended her hand in greetings. 

Pearl’s gaze fell to the floor but walked forward and took the hand even if she couldn’t meet either of their gazes. Their hands were so different; Garnet noticed Pearl’s was so small compared her own and Pearl could feel how strong they were while tracing the gem on Garnet’s palm. Rose was finally able to stop laughing explained the mission to them and they two of them listened, but throughout the briefing Pearl couldn’t help steal glances at the strange new gem. “Did you get all that you too,” Rose asked finishing up her briefing, “it shouldn’t be dangerous but I want the two of you to be careful.” 

Garnet gave a cool nod while Pearl bowed again and said, “yes Rose, I- we won’t fail you,” she said finally looking up for more than a few seconds. The two of them left for the warp pad walking in silence and Garnet was worried, she hadn’t seen Pearl act this way ever, maybe the smaller gem had changed over the years. “Garnet,” the smaller gem said when they were alone in the hallway finally speaking up, “I can already tell that you’re strong, far stronger than I am, I won’t deny that. I also know you’re the only gem I’ve ever seen as beautiful as Rose, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to give her up so easily,” Pearl declared, “I might not be a gem who was made for fighting, but I won’t hold you back so let’s go explore that jungle,” she said walking away from the stunned Garnet. 

But Garnet managed to regain herself quickly and her two halves wanted to keep playing with Pearl. There was a quick flash of light forcing Pearl to turn around to see Ruby and Sapphire making poses at her to her shock, “really Pearl, as beautiful as Rose,” Sapphire said giving her hips an extra wiggle. “That’s the highest compliment I’ve ever heard you pay someone else, you’re going to make me blush.” 

“S-Sapphire,” Pearl managed to squeak out, “Ruby? Where did the two of you come from,” she demanded, mortified that they heard her, where was Garnet? 

“It’s okay Pearl,” Ruby said flexing her arm, “we are pretty damn good looking, I can’t blame you,” she said giving her muscle a quick kiss. “Come on babe,” she said pulling her lover forward towards Pearl. They only let go to go around Pearl who was shocked and reconnected once they past her, without dancing they fused into Garnet. 

“Don’t worry Pearl,” Garnet said turning around to face the pearl while adjusting her shades, “I think you’re pretty cute too,” Garnet said before moving on. Pearl could only groan as she followed the fusion to the warp pad, the mission wasn’t starting off well for her. 


End file.
